It has been known to cover a connector that provides electric connection in an electric and electronic device with a shield made of a conductive material. Because the shield electromagnetically covers the connector, the influence of noise on a periphery of the connector can be reduced. Such a shield is, for example, described in JP2006-286216A.
FIG. 9 illustrates an example of a shield covering a connector. As shown in FIG. 9, a shield 101 has a contact portion 103 to make electric connection with a ground terminal 102 of a connector 100. The contact portion 103 project inwardly from a shield body 104 and is elastically deformable. The contact portion 103 is in contact with the ground terminal 102 of the connector 100 by means of elastic deformation, that is, a spring force thereof.
In the above example utilizing the spring force of the contact portion 103, the contact portion 103 applies a pressing force in a direction F1 to the ground terminal 102, as shown in FIG. 10. With this, a reaction force in a direction F2 opposite to the direction F1 of the pressing force is applied to the shield 101. Therefore, the shield 101 receives a force in a clockwise direction of FIG. 10 due to the reaction force. When the shield 101 is placed on the connector 100 during assembling, the shield 101 is easily separated from the connector 100. Therefore, it is necessary to hold the shield 101 using a jig or the like on the connector 100, such as by pressing a top portion 106 of the shield 101 against the connector 100, before the shield 101 is fixed to a circuit board 105.